Love Is All You Need
by nickmileyclub
Summary: 27 year old Miley Stewart wanted nothing more than to go on her little vacation in New York City. But destiny strikes and now Miley is married to a stranger she met on the plane just 3 days ago, Nick. Add Nick's ex, Selena, Nick's controlling sister, Demi, who hates Miley to the mix, there is gonna be drama. NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing.**

Love Is All You Need

As Miley Stewart stepped of her taxi, onto the pavement of New York City she was stopped in surprise. The designer bags that filled her car was overflowing out. She had spent the entire day shopping with her now husband, Nick. As the snow fell on top of Miley's auburn locks, she frowned.

"Sorry," said Nick, who'd told her that the Weather Channel wasn't always accurate and that January snowstorms often blew themselves out. "I wanted to be optimistic."

She reached out for his hand and snuggled closer into his leather jacket. "It doesn't matter," she told him. But as she saw that the snow continued to fall, she did some mental calculations and hoped their flight wouldn't be delayed. She had to manage to get back to California before her next shift at the hospital. But if worse came to worse, she'd have to phone someone. But she didn't want to phone home, since they'd want an explanation of what happened in the past few days. Even she couldn't wrap her head around it. Besides, she wanted to tell them face to face.

"We'd better go pack and start heading for the airport," she told Nick as they walked into their hotel, their arms full of shopping bags. "In my past experiences, a snowstorm this big always gets delayed."

"Try to be optimistic, all you do is see the worst side of things." Miley huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll bet you $5 that we'd get out in time for your shift, since that is all the money I have left since you cleaned out all the stores."

"I couldn't help it! There were so many sales and so many shoes to choose from."

"I know," he said, "but you maxed out both of my credit cards and spent all of your cash…"

"Give me a break!" she cried, "I didn't do it all day."

He laughed. "I know, I know. New York, Las Vegas, N–"

Miley flung her arms around him and kissed is lips. "Now shut up and start packing," she murmured against his lips, "Thank you for everything, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sure?" she whispered.

"Sure I'm sure."

"Certain?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life." He brushed a piece of her hair back and smiled, "You're an amazing woman, and I never thought I'd get this lucky."

"I don't want you to think you made a terrible mistake." She looked a him with those crystal blue eyes.

He grinned. "The only mistake I've made was giving you my credit card." And with that, the two walked into the elevator with their bags, and pressed the button for the twenty-eighth floor. She leaned against him while the elevator was moving upwards.

"I still can't believe it," she giggled, "I believed it when we were in Vegas and when it was all happening, but now, getting ready to go home, it doesn't seem real."

"It's real alright," said Nick, "Don't for one minute think you can get out of it."

"I don't," she kissed him, "I don't want to get out of it."

The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor, but the couple who were waiting decided not to interrupt the pair who was already occupying it. Miley and Nick were too engrossed in their kiss to notice them anyways.

"Have you ever done it in an elevator?" Nick asked as the door closed again.

"Nope" Miley smirked.

"Would you like to?"

She giggled. "Of course I would. But I have a feeling we'd be at the twenty-eighth floor before we even get started."

"I can be quick you know," he raised his eyebrows. Just then the elevator stopped at their destination.

"Better luck next time," she winked and slipped into their hotel room.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the captain speaking. Bad news, I'm afraid. The weather is getting worse, and we have to allow additional time for some aircraft to land before we obtain clearance for departure. We're third in the queue for the de-icing at the moment, so it looks like we'll be on stand by for a little while longer. Apologies for the delay."

Miley groaned and turned to Nick, "Great, just great. On the bright side you owe me $5 for that bet you made"

Nick mentally cursed himself, "Are you always right all the time?"

Miley smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "Always."

"Great," he sighed as he handed her the bill, "I'm just beginning to wonder what I've gotten myself into."

Hours passed and Miley was stressed about her work. She'd have to call Emily, to cover her shift for her. She sighed, not wanting to be bombarded with questions. Nick looked over to a stressful Miley, who looked deep in her thoughts. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it giving her a reassuring smile. Miley weakly smiled back. As she sat back in her chair, she looked out the window reminiscing on how she got so lucky to be married to Nicholas Grey.

_She hadn't originally intended to go to New York at all. She hadn't even been thinking of time off. But she was due some leave and her friend Emily, had insisted her on going to their high school's friend, Taylor, engagement party. She just landed a lawyer who worked for big shot celebrities and politicians, and was showing him off to everyone and anyone who had eyes. She figured why not go for a night or two and after the party, she'd walk to central park to watch people and animals around her. But due to her hectic schedule she couldn't fly out with Emily and her other friend Ashley in time. But Miley was quite happy about her traveling alone. It gave her time to think about her past. At the boarding area, she had notice Nick right away. How could she not? He was this tall muscular man who she knew was mostly a player. Most of them were. Much to her surprise, she got a seat next to him on the plane. She didn't usually talk to fellow travelers, but he smiled at her and said hello. He even offered to but her bag in the overhead bin for her. Which she gladly accepted. _

_ "Are you traveling for business or pleasure?" his voice startled her, but it also, oddly turned her on. It was a mixture of velvet and smoothness. _

_ "Um… a little bit of both." She smiled politely and went back to reading her Nicholas Sparks book. He swiftly sat down in his seat, and pulled out a book himself, not before glancing at Miley. She saw him peeking over from the corner of her eye. But she brushed it off, thinking he probably had a girlfriend. And if he didn't she wasn't interested. She had just gotten out of a bad relationship with someone. Or should she say affair. She gritted her teeth thinking about….him. The married asshole that broker her heart, Liam Blakely. They had dated for six months and were very physical with each other since two weeks after dating, but she knew it was too good to be true when she spotted him at a grocery store with his WIFE and TWO KIDS. She never felt so dirty. She knew he saw her and so she gave him the finger. That's why she always hated Dumb & Final because it ached her heart whenever she would buy things from there. _

_ As the airplane was about to take off, a sudden sharp pain ripped through her stomach and she winced. She wondered if she ate anything bad or was sick, since she has never gotten sick on a plane before. She should know, since her dad was a pilot, and ever since she was little she'd go on plane rides with him. Miley squeezed her eyes shut to distract her from the pain but it sadly didn't work. It was then she felt and arm around her shoulders and her eyes shot open. She glared at the owner of those arms._

_ "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped._

_ "Distracting you," he said cautiously._

_ "From what?"_

_ "From the fact that you're clearly terrified of planes."_

_ "I'm not terrified!"_

_ "Of course you are," he said confidently, "You're about to break the arm rest." _

_ She glanced down at her hands and loosen the grips. _

_ "There's really nothing to worry about," he said._

_ "Thanks for your concern but I'm fine," she removed his arms from her shoulder and turned to the window. _

_ "You don't look it," he told her. _

_ "Listen here Bucko," she said coldly, "the only thing that's wrong with me is that I have indigestion from my breakfast, which by the way was delicious but it was worth every little stab in the stomach."_

_ He grinned at her clearly amused, "Feisty, little thing, aren't you?"_

_ "Oh just give it a rest!" she exclaimed, "You shouldn't be assuming things you don't know. Just so you know, my dad was a pilot and he would take me out flying every weekend when I was a little girl."_

_ Nick raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?" _

_ "Yes," she huffed and crossed her arms. Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was different. He held out his hand, "I'm Nick."_

_ Miley hesitantly looked at it, after seconds of retaliating she shook it, "Miley." She looked down at his book, "So you're some kind of pharmacist?" Nick looked down at his book and laughed, "No, I own a organic food store," he explained, "I'm just trying to figure what vitamins we should have."_

_ Miley looked down embarrassed as her mouth formed an 'o' shape. _

_ "So what do you do smarty pants?" he questioned. _

_ "I'm a nurse back home in California." _

_ "Which part? I'm from L.A."_

_ "Ahh the polluted city."_

_ Nick looked at her jokingly put his hand over his heart, "Hey! That's where I grew up."_

_ "Maybe that's why you're so brain dead, it's because of the pollution."_

_ He laughed, "So seriously, which part of Cali are you from?"_

_ She smiled thinking about her home, "Malibu."_

_ "Ahh the beach city," he mockingly said. _

_ Miley hit him with her book, "Oh shut up."_

_For the rest of the flight, the two bantered on about random non important tings. They've both learned a lot about each other in the short time of the flight. Miley was born and raised in Nashville, until the age of four when she move to Malibu since her family wanted a fresh start after the miscarriage of Miley's soon to be brother, Trace. And Miley learned that Nick, was born and raised in Dallas, and moving to California since his dad had found a better job. But at age 15, Nick's dad died of lung cancer, leaving Nick's older sister, Demi who was just 19 at the time to talk care of him. She had to leave her dream university, Yale to get a part-time job as a waitress to take care of Nick. And he'd be forever grateful for her actions. That's why he partnered up with her to open his store, since he knew she had some good ideas and was financially stable now. As the plane landed the two couldn't help but wonder when they'd see each other again._

_ "So what hotel are you staying at?" Nick asked._

_ "The Empire Hotel."_

_ "Are you free tomorrow night?"_

_ "Tomorrow I have an engagement party to attend."_

_ "Oh…" Nick looked down as he stuffed his hands in his pockets._

_ "Would you like to come? And be my date?"_

_ He looked up and smiled, "I'll meet you at your lobby at seven tomorrow night." As he was about to walk out of the plane, she yelled, "Wait!"_

_ Nick turned around confused. _

_ "What are you doing tonight?" she asked._

_ "I have to meet up with suppliers for my store, speaking of which I'm late, Ill see you tomorrow." _

_ And with that they smiled at each other one last time before going their separate ways._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! So this is my first story, I hope you like it. But it's not my first time being on this site as a reader. I've been contemplating to write to or not but I've finally decided to put it up. 10+ reviews for next one? **


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is All You Need

Miley's fond reminiscing about her first meeting with Nick was interrupted by another announcement from the captain. It was going to take another hour or so to get the plane going. The cabin staff then came along the aisles offering orange juice and peanuts. Miley looked at her phone for the time.

"Worried?" Nick asked.

"Not yet. My shift starts at four. As long as we get back before that it's fine."

"You'll be exhausted," he said.

She shrugged. "I'll get some sleep. I wish we'd managed to get upgraded, though; it'd be nice just to lay down and sleep."

"Here use my shoulder as a pillow."

So Miley snuggled up into his chest. She smelled the cologne she gave him as a present on him. Nick looked down at the sleeping beauty, and a smiled glided across his lips. He then laid his head on top of hers, and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

_ The night of her first date with Nick she intended to wear something conservative and elegant. But she wanted to make a good impression. She wanted him to drool and crawl to her feet, like her previous lovers in the past. Except he wasn't her lover. Not yet anyways. So she decided on a vibrant purple cocktail dress that stopped at her knees and had a low cut neckline. Low enough to show the outline of her boobs, but high enough to still leave the rest to the imagination. _

_ Miley wasn't quite sure how her friends are going to react when she shows up looking like Jessica Simpson and having a strange hunk next to her the entire night. But she admits she would love being in the spotlight for once. Even if the party wasn't for her or at all about her, she wanted to look beautiful and feel wanted for once. She wasn't looking to marry this guy, just maybe a little fun after in her hotel room. To top off her outfit she squeezed on her Louboutin's shoes. And with the expensive high-heeled shoes it made her look very, very sexy. _

_ Which was exactly what Nick said when her arrived in her hotel lobby. And what Emily and Ashley said when they greeted her in front of Taylor's luxurious penthouse. As she got ushered into the crowded Taylor cam running to her, and was still bragging about her new beau. She eyed Nick every so often since this handsome young man had not yet introduced himself. But excused herself to her fiancé since, she didn't want to make him anymore jealous. _

_ Suddenly, Miley got caught in the middle of the throng of people asking about the devastatingly attractive man that accompanied her. How long had she known him and why had she kept him a secret?_

_ "Well, we know why!" Emily grinned at her as they looked at Nick talking to Taylor's fiancé, the big-shot lawyer. "I wouldn't let him loose in a room of single women if I were you, Miley."_

_ "He's rather handsome, isn't he?" she said diffidently. "Just don't forget, Em, you're married."_

_ "He's a walking sex," said the dark-haired girl, Vanessa. "And I'm not married. How on Earth did you manage to get him?"_

_ When they she met him on the plane their were shrieks of excitement and some understanding nods. _

_ "You always manage something like this, don't you?" said Emily. "Miley Stewart, the lightning rod for the unexpected! Things just fall in you lap and you end up doing things without even thinking about it."_

_ "I certainly do think before something," replied an offended Miley, "And he didn't just fall in my lap either."_

_ "But it looks as though he wants to," Ashley grinned knowingly at Miley. She looked down and blushed. _

_Then Nick walked over and asked to be introduced to Miley's friends. She was astonished at how much eyelash fluttering was going around. Among them were the happily married Emily, and Ashley, who recently moved in with her log-time boyfriend. _

_ "So all of you are in the medical field?" Nick asked curiously. _

_ "I'm the only one who isn't," Vanessa flashed him a smile and a flirty wink, in which Nick ignored, "But I'm a close friend of Taylor and Emily over here, I'm actually a model."_

_ "I'd hardly call that modeling, Vanessa," Miley snapped at her. Clearly annoyed that she's throwing herself to a complete stranger, "I don't think one JC Penny ad makes you a worldwide supermodel."_

_ Vanessa scoffed and walked away, but not before trying to walk sexily, in order for Nick to follow her. It obviously didn't work. But Nick excused himself from the ladies to check in on his store in which were in the hands of his controlling sister. _

_ "Don't get upset," said Emily, "We were just teasing, besides Vanessa just wanted someone to flirt with. God knows she hadn't had a date in months." _

_ "Well I'd rather have her flirt with someone else rather than my date." _

_ "I didn't realize you actually care for him." A grin plastered Emily's face. This could finally be the time for Miley to settle. Nick could be the guy for her. _

_ "I DON'T care!" Miley said defensively, "How could I care? I just met him for goodness sakes. But it'd be nice to know you guys weren't circling him like vultures when they find a new piece of meat."_

_ Ashley and Emily laughed._

_ "Well then I guess he's fair game to Vanessa and the others," Ashley said. _

_ "Who's fair game?" Nick asked as he returned from his phone call. _

_ "You are," smiled Miley, "Come on, let's go take a look at the balcony view."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_So my friends seem to like you."_

_ Nick turned to Miley as she said that. "Are you interested in any of them?" she asked meekly._

_ "No," he turned and smile at her. Her blue eyes were shining as she felt him leaning closer. She could smell his sweet scent and feel his hot breath against her moist lips, "but do you count?" And with that Miley couldn't resist him any longer. She kissed him passionately as she grabbed a handful of his curly locks in her fist. He pushed her against the banister as he smelled her coco butter scent. As things were getting heated, Miley pulled away. _

_ "My God," he breathed slowly, "I never realized it could be like this."_

_ "What?" Her own voice shaky._

_ "A kiss."_

_ She smiled slightly, "I'm sure you have had better kisses."_

_ "No," he answered again, "I've had longer kisses and kisses with girls I knew for a long time. But never like THAT." He held her tightly, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked._

_ "No," Miley said firmly, "but I believe in lust at first sight."_

_ He laughed. "And dare I say you feel lust towards me right now?"_

_ "You tell me," she said seductively as she pressed her lips against his again. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_As a one-night stand it was phenomenal. Miley felt a thrill of pleasure when they took a cab back to his hotel and hurried into the hotel room. The pleasure was heightened when she slipped off her dress from her shoulders, slowly peeling the fabric from her body, his hands sliding along the silkiness of her skin, bringing her to a level of ecstasy she'd never experience. And then the pleasure was shared when he made love to her slowly and easily as though they had made love a thousand times before. She felt as though she was a part of him and he was a part of her. And he felt as though he never wanted to let her go. _

_ Afterwards, they lay side by side in the darkness, he whispered, "Marry me." She turned towards him in the dark as though searching for signs of his playfulness and teasing. There was none. And as she gazed into his brown eyes she felt there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that the only answer she could give was, "yes."_

**A.N. So I only got 3 reviews last time, and I have no idea if any of you guys like it or want me to continue. :/ I don't care what you write as a review it could just be hi for all I care. Well I'll try to update more. **


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is All You Need

Miley hadn't of course initially realized Nick meant to get married that week, nor even that he was 100% serious. But when she woke up beside him, her hair a tumbled mess of wayward curls and her eyes panda-smudged with mascara, he was already on the phone to a travel agent and booking tickets to Las Vegas.

"I've booked us into the Chapel of Everlasting Love for four o'clock in the afternoon," Nick told her.

She stared at him wordlessly.

"Unless," he added, "you think that this is too sudden." He laughed, but his expression was troubled. "It _is _too sudden isn't it? I know it is. I'm being incredibly stupid to assume… I'm sorry. It's just that I've never, ever felt this way before. Last night–– last night was perfection. I can't allow perfection to escape, I just can't. I didn't think it would happen. I wasn't expecting it to happen. But it did. And you felt it. I know you did He ran his finger through his tousled hair. "I don't want to let you out of my sight. And I don't want anyone else to have you. I knew from the moment I saw you last night. I knew even before that–– maybe I knew on the plane. But at the party I was talking to loads of people and all I could think of was being alone with you. Your friends were chatting me up and I could only think of you. I wanted to make love to you right there, on the balcony of someone else's apartment. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, Miley. I don't want to lose the feeling. I don't want to lose you."

With that she passionately kissed him to shut him up. "I've never felt that way either," she told him. "I want to marry you too."

"But do you want to marry me today?" He looked at her ruefully. "You probably wasn't a traditional proposal and a big wedding with your family back in California. I'm sorry for being so thoughtless and selfish for thinking you'd want to get married at a tacky Vegas church."

"No," she said. "You're not being thoughtless or selfish. You're being perfect. I want to marry you in the Chapel of Everlasting Love despite the incredibly horrid name, and I want to marry you today. I've never dreamed of a big wedding back in California, Just to end up with the man I love, and that's you. I don't want to wait since I already know the man I want to end up with is you."

He kissed her as she kissed back. And she knew that even if she was rushing in, this time it was right to rush.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

She slept for most of the journey. She has never felt so secure before, so right with one person. It was as though her entire life had suddenly clicked right into place, as though she'd found a new meaning in everything she did. She hadn't expected to feel like this. She hadn't known what true love really meant. She'd thought she'd experienced it before––with Jake and with Cody, with Will and with Douglas, and even with the traitorous Liam Blakely. She'd been convinced that it was the real thing with Liam. But it wasn't. It was nothing like the real thing. Nothing like the contentment she'd unexpectedly found with a man she hadn't even known existed a week earlier. And although the sex was unbelievably amazing, it was the feeling of contentment that was the most important thing. The feeling that she'd found someone who already knew what she was going to say. The person who loved her just as much when she was shapelessly wrapped up in her navy-blue coat, blue scarf, and a blue hat as when he was laying naked on his bed wearing nothing more than her pearl earrings.

Despite the fact that all her friends used to tease her for losing her heart quickly, Miley knew that it was something different. This was forever. And love at first sight really happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the time the return flight to California finally landed and they retrieved their luggage, it was one o'clock. Nick pushed the luggage into the baggage hall and down to the arrival area, then stopped.

"What now?" he asked.

"I guess I'll go home," said Miley. "Have a shower, change, nap, and then come back for the shift."

"Home being the house you rent in Malibu?"

"At this point, yes." She squeezed his arm. "Home will change, but not until after my shift."

"I understand." He began pushing their luggage again. "Will you have time to pack all your stuff before going to work?"

"I doubt it," she said cheerfully, "at least I don't have that much stuff. I just need to bring the necessities, which includes my shoe collection."

"My house is small," he began, "only three bedrooms. But I do have a walk-in closet which I rarely use, so will that help?"

"Of course!" she smiled, "I'm so glad I don't have to throw anything away now."

"You're still OK with this aren't you?"

Miley scrunched her nose, "Well being a beach gal, I have to say it'd be weird to have to only see cars and buildings when you look outside your window…But for you, it's worth it." And with that she kissed him and hailed down a cab. "See you later." She kissed him again as she got into the taxi.

"I'll call you Mrs. Grey," Nick smiled as he waved her good-bye.

She told the driver where she was going and then turned to look out of the rear window. Nick was getting into the next taxi. She yawned and stretched as the taxi driver pulled up in front of her two-bedroomed house with its tiny garden. She paid him then hefted her bags into her house.

Her roommate was out. Probably grooming cats somewhere. She's been living with Victoria for about a year now and she still seizes to surprise her. Victoria had been looking for a rented house since she had recently moved out of her parent's basement in search for independence. The dark haired girl has always aspired to become a worldwide actress but in that failed attempt, landed a job at PetCom, a store that cuts, dyes, and perm a dog's fur hair. It was quite the sensation since most Californians pamper their dogs more than their own children. She wasn't that close to Victoria and rarely sees her since she likes working overtime at that little shop of hers. She's become VERY attached to all the animal clients that go there. And she knew for a fact that Victoria could care less if she moved out or not. She made a mental note to talk to the landlord tomorrow before she starts moving out.

Miley walked into her small bedroom and pulled open the curtains. Clothes, books, and CDs were piled high on every surface. There were even more stuff downstairs. Miley loved shopping. Jumpers, jeans, skirts, tank tops, she loved them all. But her absolute most haves were her shoes. She had boxes and boxes filled with them. Some were designer shoes in which were such low prices at the time, she couldn't say no. Some shoes hadn't even been worn yet since there's no use in wearing them to work. She had three more to add to her collection from her trip to New York and Vegas.

Yawning and feeling grubby, Miley peeled off her clothes and stepped into the bathroom. She switched on the shower as she walked in. By the time she stepped out she was feeling refreshed and clean. Pulling on her blue uniform she slipped it on with her pudgy white work shoes to match. As she moisturizes her face and arms, she prepared herself for all the questions that were to be thrown at her.

By the time it was 3:30 she had to leave. Her heart was beating rapidly as she drove to the hospital. She pulled her car into the parking lot as she walked into the Emergency Room entrance. The first thing people would say to her was "How was the holiday? Any news?" and she knows she'd have to tell them about her marriage right away, that or let them figure it out on their own once they see her left hand ring finger. It was a 2-carat princess cut. Fits perfectly, even though Nick had given it to her after the wedding, she still loved it. She smiled at the thought of him. It's been less than 4 hours since she'd seen him and she'd been going crazy. He had called an hour earlier, like he promised, to wish her luck and to remind her that he loved her. But she still found it difficult to believe that she's actually done it. Marry him, a man she hardly knew. And now she was his wife.

"Hi Miley," Jeff Peters, the security guard greeted her.

"Hey Jeff," she replied as she walked to the reception counter to check-in.

As she was clocking in, Emily spotted her and came running over. "Miley!" Emily break into a grin, "I've been waiting for you, how was your holiday?"

She cringed. She was absolutely right, "It was fantastic, had the best time ever." She faked her a smile.

"Did you see anymore of that handsome hunk?" asked her now-annoying friend. "I mean DAYUM Miley, if you hadn't tap that then there is something seriously wrong with you. I mean Ashley and I were talking about it and if I break up with Mitchell, I'd have to fight you for him. So did you see him again?"

"Well kinda," Miley hesitated as she moistened her lip.

"Kinda?" Emily beamed. "Oh what happened? Did he stay with you a little more in New York or did you bring him home"

"Sort of…" Miley stated as more of a question than a statement.

Emily frowned, "Just tell me already before I have to bitch slap it out of you."

"Well we kind of went to Vegas," said Miley.

"Vegas?!" Emily laughed, "So what'd you guys do, run off and get hitched at a tacky church with a name like Cloud Nine Chapel?"

As Miley got silent and looked down, Emily stopped laughing and gasped. "No!"

"Surprise!" Miley chuckled nervously as she threw her hands up in the air.

"You must be joking, I mean I only saw you four days ago," she interjected as she looked down at Miley's ring finger. "Please tell me this isn't real and your pranking me right now."

"Ok, but it isn't going to change the fact that it's true."

"Wow, boy's got cash if he's able to afford that ring," Emily said as she whistled. "I can't believe you're MARRIED!"

"Who's married?" asked Travis Hunter as he walked up to the two girls. Emily pointed to Miley, "She is!" Now Miley was horrified, this wasn't the way she wanted to tell people.

"Wow, congrats! To whom I might add and why wasn't I invited?" Travis asked.

"Well I met him on a plane four days ago and we got married in Vegas, it was a last minute thing."

"Didn't know you had it in you to do that Stewart," Travis said playfully.

"It's actually Grey now," Miley smiled.

"Well he's gorgeous, I'll give you that," Emily added with a wink. "He is sure a keeper."

Travis put his arms around the two girls as he leads them to the staff cafeteria, "Well let's celebrate with the last 10 minutes that we have until our shift starts."

As Miley walked into the lounge, she decided she might as well announce it so they'll be no more questions. She cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention, "Guys I have an announcement to make." All the familiar faces turn towards her, "I just wanted to let you guys know that I got married three days ago, back in Las Vegas."

"To whom," asked Michael Phillips as he opened a can of coke, "I thought you broke up with the married guy a long time ago. Did you guys get back together?"

Feeling uncomfortable with the subject Miley tried to change it as fast as possible, "No of course not, it's someone you guys don't know."

"Yeah she met him on a plane on her way to New York for Taylor's engagement party," supplied Emily.

Miley glared at Emily, "Thank you Em." Emily just smiled innocently back at her.

"Well there you go! I guess Miley does work fast," Travis jokingly commented.

"You know me," she told them, "good at quick decisions."

"Very quick indeed," Monica Gesley looked at her searchingly. Miley felt eight pair of eyes staring at her. She shrugged.

"His name is Nick, and I guess you can call it love at first sight," said Miley lightly.

"It's unbelievable," said Michael, "is he at least from the west coast?"

"Of course," Miley laughed, "My folks raised me well."

"And you're madly in love?" asked Monica.

"Yes," said Miley simply, "With all my heart, I truly am."

"Then we're all happy for both of you, and I wish you luck," as Monica pulled her in for a hug. Suddenly they were all clustering around her congratulating her and wishing her well. She was relieved that their reaction was anything worse. And she felt happy. She felt good all over again.

AN: I'm sorry for not updating faster, but as a treat here's a long chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!s


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is All You Need

Nick stood in his living room and scratched his head. The pale February light filtered through the narrow front window and picked the dust odd the floor. At least, it picked out the dust on what part of the floor he could see. Right now, most of it covered the boxes.

He'd bought this house in Studio City while he was working on his first job, as an executive for Facebook. It was a well paying job, until he quit and decided to open the organic shop. He knew it didn't make a lot of money but the hours are more flexible and he owns 50% of the business. At the time of his one-year working for Facebook, he had bought a Yamaha jet ski, a flat screen TV, and a customized surround sound. But when he quit and realized he didn't have the down payment to pay for it, he quickly got rid of them before he gets in any more debt. He'd fallen in love with the house since he'd first seen it, because it was absolutely perfect for his bachelor pad. He figured when Miley arrives, she'd make the place feel homey. Adding her special touches and all.

Nick had made an offer for the house straight away and had then been forced to raise it when someone else had a bid higher. But he'd been quite determined to get it, even though he knew he was paying over the top. He had converted part of his home into an office so he could work from home some days, on the days that he didn't want to go to the store, or see his controlling sister for that matter. Half of his living area was taken up with his computer, paperwork, and boxes of samples and it was very difficult to see the carpet color.

He looked at his watch. He'd phone Demi soon and tell her he's back. And then he'd have to tell her about Miley. He rubbed his face to focus himself, since he was still a bit jetlagged. He knew that his sister would think he'd done something incredibly stupid. Demi was always telling him of such things —it was part of her role as his big sister, the girl who had practically raised him.

He hadn't spoken to Demi since he'd met Miley. He'd sent her an e-mal from New York simply telling her he'd contact her when he gets back. He'd known that it would puzzle but not worry her. At heart she'd always thought of him as slightly unpredictable, even though he'd been extremely hardworking and predictable about work. But for him, disappearing for a few days was more in character than out of character. He'd originally intended to say something in the message about the new supplies they're going to get. But he simply couldn't lie, so he said nothing.

He'd call her soon, he promised himself, but first he would have to tidy the place up a little bit. It was unbelievably messy. The trouble was, he thought, he needed everything there. In the end he filled two black trash bags. And that was just the stuff from downstairs. He hadn't even begun on all the spare bedrooms. He decided to take an energy nap for a couple of minutes.

When he woke up, it was two hours later. His first thought when he woken up was Miley. He thought tenderly how she was going to be exhausted when she got home. He wondered how her friends took the news. Instead of texting her, he decided to just wait until tomorrow so they could talk in person. His stomach growled and was reminded of how hungry he was. After all he hadn't eaten since he was on the plane. He decided he was going to grab something from Sandwich Empire on his way to work. There was a chance Demi was already at work, and he feared for her reaction. He hopped under the shower for a couple of minutes to freshen up, then got dressed and went outside. It was already getting late in the afternoon, but due to the splendid California weather, it was about 65 degrees outside. Even if it was wintertime.

By the time he got to his store, Organic Matters, he inspected everything outside to check that nothing had changed since he was gone. It was modern looking, just like every other supermarket. Except his store, was smaller and not a corporate machine. Nick believed it was important to make it look like a mainstream shop instead of a hole in the wall. He wanted people who wouldn't normally think about organic foods and healthy remedies to give it a shot. This was something he built himself, something he worked hard to achieve. With a little help from Demi, of course.

Nick pushed open the door and was greeted by a waft of cool air. "Hi, Nicole." He smiled at the girl behind the counter. "How are you?"

"Nick!" She beamed at him in return. "I'm great. How was the trip to New York?"

"Very interesting," he told her. "I've ordered more of the lip balm you said that everyone liked." He paused. "So were sales good last week?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

"Thank God for that," he smiled, "Is Demi around?"

"Yes she got here a few minutes before you did. She's in the office."

"I'd better go up and talk to her," said Nick. "I'm sure she has some work for me to do."

Nicole nodded at him as he made his way towards the back. The narrow hallway led to a well-lit room that had a typical desk and computer. His sister was sitting behind it, her round brown eyes focused on the screen in front of her. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail giving her a professional look.

"Knock, knock," said Nick as he acted out the motion.

"Hi," she said curtly, still not looking up. "Hang on a minute, I'm still updating this." Her fingers flexed over the keyboard for a moment and then she leaned back in the chair and supported the back of her neck with her hands. "So you finally decided to come home, how nice of you."

"You sound a bit pissed off," he said cautiously.

"Oh I am," she told him. "You leave here for a two-day meeting with suppliers, and disappear for almost a week. The only communication I get from you is a very brief e-mail telling me that you'll be back soon. If you were an employee, I'd fire you."

He grinned. "But I'm not an employee, I'm part owner. So you can't fire me."

"_Joint_ owner," she corrected him, "However I can forgive you since you are my brother, and you haven't had a vacation in awhile. So what were you up to those extra days? Anything exciting?"

"Well yes actually," he said awkwardly. "I got married."

Shock spread throughout Demi's body, which made her sit up straight. After about three minutes of silence she spoke up. "You WHAT?!"

"Got married," he stated as he extended his hand to show her his wedding band. "Till death do us part and all that."

"Nicholas Grey this isn't funny."

"No it isn't, marriage is a serious matter and I am not going to break any of my vows."

"So you're married."

"Uh-huh."

"How?" Demi questions, "To whom? Where? Why?"

"In a chapel," he replied, "To a girl named Miley and because I love her."

"I don't know a Miley," Demi was now furious, "How come you haven't mentioned her before? And what about Selena?"

""I haven't mentioned her because I just met her…on the plane to New York."

Demi got up from her chair and slowly walked over to Nick. "You've only met her?" she repeated. "You only met her and now you're married

to her?!"

"Yes, for the last time! I married a girl that I just met on a plane named Miley, because I'm in love with her." He handed her a picture of Miley and him on their wedding day. She had her arms wrapped around him but she was the only one looking at the camera, Nick on the other hand was lovingly looking at Miley. When Demi looked up from the photo, she thumped Nick in the head.

"What's the matter with you Nick!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Rushing into this."

"I'm sorry last I checked I control my life and my choices."

"But this isn't just contemplating what hairstyle you want, this is marriage. It lasts FOREVER... maybe until the divorce but still!"

"I'm aware and thanks for your enthusiasm towards me and Miley."

"Why didn't you tell me before," Demi asked now slightly offended.

"We were in our own little bubble," Nick told her, "no one existed but us. Plus I kinda wanted to have you yell at me in person. That way I can see your reaction."

"And my, did I react well," she said as sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Demi looked at him for a second and shook her head.

"What now," he asked sourly.

"Don't you come crying to me when you get an annulment or this doesn't work out. It's all a bunch of bullshit."

"No," he said firmly, "me and her ARE going to work. Why can't you be happy for me."

"For fuck's sake Nick! Open our eyes! You just met this girl. You know NOTHING about her and you expect me to be _happy _for you? Are you mental? This girl could be a serial killer for all you know."

"Don't you think she'd kill me by now? Come own Demi!"

Demi sighed and crossed her arms. She was having one of those days; she pinched the bridge of her nose to try to calm herself down. As she was looking down she saw the background of the wedding photo. She picked up the photo again. "The Chapel of Everlasting Love?"

"It was Vegas," said Nick, "it was a lot nicer than you think. They were really good to us. And afterwards we went to Caesar's palace to celebrate."

"Oh my God."

"And it was great. At the ceremony the pastor spoke thoughtfully. And at the Caesar's palace we partied with this couple that also just got married too, it was pretty adventurous."

"Sounds _super_ fun," repeated Demi faintly.

"Absolutely," he smiled.

"And who is this girl exactly?"

"I told you, Miley. She has a brother and a sister. Both older, her brother is in Tennessee, her hometown. While her sister is living in Toluca Lake, 5 minutes from here. And she's a Nurse at St. Peter's hospital in Malibu."

"And how old is she? I mean you're not going to get arrested are you?" she looked at him in all seriousness. "That kind of publicity is not good for the store."

Nick rolled his eyes, "I'm not some kind of pervert. I mean I do have a brain."

"Well…. You are the one who married a complete stranger."

"She is a very lovely woman, in her late twenties."

Demi lips became taut. "Well I can see why you picked her. I mean blue eyes, bombshell, long hair and nice bod."

"Ok Demi stop. It's not just her looks I like. She has a pretty smile and a kind heart."

"Oh God, I'm about to throw up here. You sound like a lovesick puppy."

"It's because I am."

"But she doesn't seem your type Nick."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought you'd go more for the relaxed, easy-going, reserved, conservative…. like Selena. She's nothing like Selena."

"Maybe that's why I married Miley and not Selena. Plus Miley has other quality traits that Selena doesn't. Like she's down-to-earth, adventurous, free-spirited," Nick replied coldly. Frankly, he was tired of this argument. If his sister can't accept that he's in love and at least try to be happy for him, he wasn't going to just stand there and take it any longer.

Right on queue, Demi's phone rang. They both jumped by surprise of the loud ringtone filling their awkward silence. She picked it up. Her glance flickered towards Nick as she listened intently to the caller on the other line.

"Actually, yes, we were just talking about you." She said, "I'm sure he does want to talk to you," she handed the phone over to Nick. "It's Selena."

A.N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. Please keep doing so and thank you for all the favorites and follows. :] More reviews = faster updates _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

All You Need Is Love

Miley stood in the hospital's cafeteria sipping a cup of vanilla latte. She was on her first break of her shift and she was glad to have a few minutes to herself. Peeling the paper from a Toaster Strudel package, she began to nibble on the sweet pastry. As she was swallowing her last bite Shannon Brady walked in.

"So, Miley Stewart, what's all this about rushing off to get married?" Shannon asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "And why didn't you tell me you were thinking about it?"

Shannon was one of the longest people that worked at the hospital. She was in her sixties. Miley and her rarely talk other than to utter a 'Hello' and 'How are you?' But of all the people she respected her the most.

"It was a love at first sight thing," she explained. "I didn't tell anyone I was thinking of it because I didn't know I was thinking of it myself. I was only going to New York for a party!"

"Some party," Shannon mumbled as she pulled up a chair, "what happened to make you run off with him?"

"I didn't run off with him," Miley stated patiently. "When we left the party we spent the night together than afterwards he asked me to marry him, so I did." She realized as she was saying these things aloud, it sounded ridiculous.

"Wow." Shannon leaned back on her chair. "The sex must be fantastic."

She made a face at her, "The sex was exhilarating, but it wasn't just the sex. I _love_ him. It's that simple."

"What was your family's reaction?"

"I haven't told them yet, I did just get back a couple of hours ago."

Shannon let out a hearty laugh. "We normally have engagement parties, and bridal showers before the wedding. I'm not sure what we'd have for you, Miley."

"Nothing, I'm not really a wedding person. My sister, Brandi made such a fuss about it when she got hitched. It was the lace, flowers, plating, and ribbon color that drove me crazy trying to help her."

"I thought you were only a kid when Brandi got married."

"I was only 13 at the time. But I saw enough to put me off."

"So how old was _she _when she got married?"

"25."

"Well then you guys have that in common, I mean you married at about the same age. Now let me see that ring. Hell! That is one huge diamond! I wish my husband wasn't that cheap back when we were dating. I could've used a man like your husband."

Miley chuckled. "I can't believe you're married!" exclaimed the older lady.

"Why don't I look like an old married woman to you yet?"

"No I don't see my face on your body yet, but you most likely look like a person that's had a massive improvement on her sex life."

"Shannon Brady!" But Miley couldn't stop laughing. She was still chuckling as she made her way towards her patient's room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nick Grey sat in the café and waited for Selena. He hadn't told her about his marriage on the phone despite Demi's dark looks and constantly pointing at the ring finger on his left hand. His conversation with Selena had been stilted and unpromising. In the end he told her he'd meet her for coffee to break the news to her. But in fact, the very last thing Nick Grey wanted to do was see Selena Russo. But he knew he couldn't tell her about Miley while Demi was listening to his every word. He also knew it was more polite and out of respect for his ex-girlfriend to tell her the new in person. It was only fair, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

Mixing the cream into his coffee, he glanced at his watch. Selena should be here any minute. Selena was never late. She was always prompt, proper, and professional. Nick heard the door whooshing open. She stepped inside and looked around the room for him. As soon as Selena saw Nick her mouth broke into a smile.

She was beautiful when she smiled. In fact, Nick thought as she walked over to him, she was always beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl he'd met in his life…. Before he met Miley. Selena was a petite Latino. Her ancestors were from Italy and Mexico and they moved to California during the Gold Rush. But Selena was American. She'd been born in the California and lived here her whole life.

She waved as she threaded her way through the too-close together tables. He hair, long and straight, fell across her shoulder. She was wearing a red cocktail dress. But that was Selena for you. She'd rather be over dressed than under dressed. And Nick figured that was the color she'd be wearing since red has always been her favorite.

He'd met her three years ago, after he opened his organic store. She came in a couple of days later asking for an essential oil, which he hadn't displayed yet. He'd known at the time that they did have the kind she wanted and he offered to go in the storage and find it for her. It had taken ages, and he'd been convinced that she'd be gone by the time he found it. But when he stepped back inside the main room, there she was standing there patiently waiting for him, wearing her summery orange sundress. It had brought out the raven blackness in her hair, the tinted ivory skin, and the brownness in her eyes. The opposite color of Miley's he thought.

Selena was a beautician. She worked at an exclusive salon near Sunset Blvd, where all the celebrities get their hair done, or make-up done, or whatever else they want to have work on. Nick learned this because he'd been so attracted to her he'd ask if men came to the salon too.

"Of course," she said. "Men need their a hair cut as much as women do."

"More so probably," Nick mused.

Eventually he finally got the courage to ask her out. Any they quickly developed feeling for one another. Nick fell in love with Selena. And Selena fell in love with Nick. And Demi was thrilled that her brother, who up to now (in her opinion) had gone out with unsuitable girls, had found someone intelligent and as caring as Selena. Demi had gone to her salon two weeks after Nick and Selena was dating and had gotten along with her so well, they had made plans to go shopping the day after.

Nick and Selena went out together for a year. Nick wasn't sure when things started going downhill. He didn't know if it was when Selena called him out for 'checking out' a girl at the supermarket, or the time when she'd gone ballistic at him for not calling her, or when she yelled at him in front of his friends for not wanting to move in together. He couldn't put his finger on the moment their relationship had begun to change, but what he did know was that, as much as he cared for Selena, he had stopped loving her.

And when they had broken up, Demi still was friendly toward his ex-girlfriend. But one night Selena had called Nick to say she broke up with her new boy toy she picked up two weeks before. And Nick had agreed to go to dinner with her in order to cheer her up. He sighed deeply as he remembered. Sometimes he wished that he'd say no. That night led to another dinner, a movie, and a stay over. They began to see each other more again, although more occasionally than in the past. They told each other it wasn't an exclusive thing, that they were only friends, and not boyfriend and girlfriend. Once, Nick had been convinced that Selena had found someone new, since they lost contact for nearly two months. But she'd phone him again, telling him it didn't work out. He'd said he would supply the chocolates and champagne. But feeling refreshed, Nick wanted to see other people and as time went on he got discouraged in finding the right person. He'd rung Selena to talk to her and they ended up at his apartment…and in his bed _again,_ but only this time, she supplied the champagne.

That had been the night before he'd gone to New York.

"Nick, it's good seeing you again," Selena remarked once she got to the table. Being the gentlemen he was, Nick pulled her chair out for her. She straightened her flowy blue skirt out as she ordered her green tea frappé. "How was the Big Apple?"

"Big," he said.

"And your meetings with suppliers?"

"It went well."

"You sound very mysterious over the phone," she said. "I felt quite excited that you called. What's the big news you had to tell me in person." She flicked her river of hair, and he was suddenly reminded by Miley's friend Vanessa at Taylor's party.

He took a deep breath. "I met someone in New York," he said, "well on the way to New York actually."

"Someone?" She raised her thin brows questioningly.

"A girl," said Nick.

"Oh, Nick," she pouted, "not another one. I'm sick and tired of this game we're playing. Why don't we just get back together and get it over with. You know I'm tired of picking up the pieces when things don't work out between you and you're women."

"Hopefully I won't mess this one over," he began, "because I married her."

"Pardon?" She pushed her hair back and leaned forward. "I didn't quite get that."

"I married her," he said again.

"Married?" she repeated as if she didn't know what the word meant.

"Yes," he said impatiently, "married."

She stared at him. He could see her eyes change from light brown to dark. He was bracing himself.

"Why did you marry her?" she asked finally. "Is she an immigrant? Does she need a green card?"

"Don't be silly Selena," he said mildly.

"It's not me who's being silly," she snapped. "Honestly Nick, what were you thinking? You said you just met her, did you know her already? Is she one of your ex-girlfriends?"

"No." Nick kept his voice calm. "She was a girl I met on the plane."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" The words were louder than she intended and the people nearby glanced in their direction. Nick avoided looking back; instead he fixed his eyes on Selena.

"You know it's really nice if at some point someone didn't say that to me," Nick remarked. "Demi used the same expression, it's getting boring."

"I'm not surprised she used a similar expression," said Selena angrily. "Nick this is crazy! You've married someone you don't even know!" Her voice rose again, this time nick was sure everyone in the café heard.

"I had to tell you in person because we've always been friends," he said, "I didn't feel it was something you say over the phone."

"Friends!" She stared at him. "Friends! We were fucking lovers you bastard!"

"Selena, please," he could see two women at the table beside them having abandon their conversation to listen to Nick and Selena's argument, anticipating what's coming next.

"Please what?" she asked. "Please sleep with me before I go to New York and then turn up with a wife a few days later?"

"I didn't plan to get married."

"Oh then that makes it OK then huh?"

"You and me were friends. We–"

"What planet are you on Nick Grey? Friends my ass! We went out for a year. You got the nerve to begin to pick fights with me about the future. And because I love you I thought I'd give you some space. I'd wait for you. I went along with our arrangements of not being official. You think I was happy about that? You think I didn't want to get married? Have kids? And yet you're wiling to sleep with me and not consider any of my feelings towards you. Did you even love me?"

"Selena–"

"Don't." He voice trembling with fury. "Don't even speak to me. You tell me you want to meet me and bring up this subject at a _café_? You tell me it's over between us since you don't want to get married and here you are married! And I'm supposed to be OK with that?"

"I didn't think you'd mind. You've had other relationships haven't you?"

"I was trying to make you jealous, you incompetent shit!"

"You don't mean that," said Nick, "you've cried over guys when they broke up with you before. You told me Justin was the best thing that ever happened to you."

"But he wasn't you," said Selena, "And you were everything I've always wanted."

"We fought all the time."

"So what?" Selena glared. "We always end up together anyways. Was that all I ever was to you? A good lay?"

"Of course not." Nick said miserably. "Oh, Selena, I didn't want to hurt you."

"A bit too late now isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I really am."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"Selena, we were friends," he said. "Sure we slept together but it wasn't–we didn't "

"_You _didn't," she hissed. "Whatever it was, _you_ didn't. I love you, Nick. I was waiting for you. And you've betrayed me. Just like all the men betray good women in the end." She stood up her eyes blazing with fury. "I don't know what game you're playing at but I can tell you one thing, and that's nobody, not even you, treat Selena Russo like this. Nobody. So you better fucking watch out Mr. I-Just-Got-Married, because if you think I'm finished with you, you have another thing coming." She turned and stormed out of the café, slamming the door behind her.

The café had gone silent. Nick picked u phis glass of coffee and walked to the trashcan. There was about twenty pair of eyes fixed on him. He knew if this was a movie he'd be able to say something witty. But it wasn't. And he couldn't.

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Thanks to missqueenyb, foreverandalways333, nickjisoffmychain2828, shmileysmiler, popprincess9500, leara1, nileyfreakk, and the anonymous. And does anyone remember the story "Friends with Benefits" the one where Miley lives in Santa Barbara and is a yoga instructor or the story "Exposed" where Miley has a twin and she takes her place as a model for some photoshoots? I really want to reread it and I can't find it anywhere. I know it's the same author but I think she deleted her account. Someone help me please? I made it extra long for you guys :] **


End file.
